Firearms
The following is a list of firearms whose existences were recorded in usage in both the Matoran Universe and others. Close Range Proto-Scatter Classification: Shotgun Fire Mode: One shot, cock and fire Biography: Zacax's first gun and favorite. It is meant for close range and point blank, either which can kill the target. It fires 60 caliber explosive rounds, that either explode on contact or pierce through armor, either way, it gets the job done. It has to be cocked after every shot, and must be reloaded from the top, and includes a butt which can hold up to 30 rounds. Sting Rifle wielding a Sting Rifle.]] Classification: Energy-based Rifle Fire Mode: Multiple shots, cock and fire Biography: The Sting Rifle was a non-lethal weapon developed by the Nynrah Ghosts roughly 80,000 Years Ago and was known to have been bought in bulk quantity by particular Turaga, for the Northern Contient’s law enforcement agency to use. The main function of the weapon was to fired a beam of concentrated energy from the barrel with a color and shape comparable to a Rahkshi of Heat Vision’s optical blast or even a Skakdi’s eyebeam. However, as it was an energy-based weapon, it needed to be recharged and was later rendered obsolete by more advanced, less fanciful offensive technology. In more recent times, the dimensionally displaced Agori known as Betak customized a Sting Rifle to use in combat against Toa Gravition in the Fractures Universe. E2 Shotgun Classification: Energy-based Shotgun Fire Mode: Multiple shots, cock and fire Biography: Little to nothing is known of its origins, other than that it's a popular gun among the Skakdi. The Dark Hunters have been known for using the weapon as well. The gun seems to exist in multiple universes, such as the atomic wasteland of Izewofk. Whether if it is by coincidence or if a dimension hopper left some there remains to be seen. Its main function is to channel the user's Elemental Energy into short bursts or one, explosive blast. Certain species (Such as Matoran or Vortixx) cannot use it, as they don't have access to Elemental Powers. Also, while the Shotgun uses Elemental Energy, it cannot allow the user to channel their Elemental Powers. As an energy weapon, it is best used against organic beings, as armored entities prove to be more resistant towards the blasts. Heavy Pulse Shotgun Classification: Combat and self-defense ion-powered riot gun Fire Mode: single-shot, pump-action, full automatic, grenade launcher Biography: For full details, read Balta's entry found within Combat Academy Nineteen's database. The Heavy Pulse Rifle was solely designed by the lead inventor of the Automaton Project, a Ta-Matoran named Balta. Unde the gun laws of Citadel Nineteen, it violates seven clauses, and therefore cannot be bought by citizens, or citizens with gun permits. It's sole purpose is for military use. However, the sheer power and size results in the only personnel capable of utilizing this gun are the War Automatons, specifically the Caine: 76 variant. Assault/Battle Rifles AR-72 Classification:Assault Rifle Fire Mode:Fully Automatic, Semi Automatic, 750 Rounds Per Minute Biography: One of the first "modern weapons" created in the Matoran Universe as part of a new wave of assault rifles utilizing 5.56x45 Mm bullet cartridges, it was the first of its kind to utilize a fully automatic firing mechanism. It went through several years of testing and improvements before being approved to be used in service. It was generally used by the Order of Mata Nui and was the standard infantry rifle, replacing the earlier G43 Battle Rifle. It is known for it's high stopping power, high rate of fire and surprisingly moderate recoil. armed with an AR-72 Assault Rifle]] G43 Classification:Battle Rifle Fire Mode: Semi Automatic Biography: A true grand daddy to all of the greats in modern weaponry seen today, the G43 was the first semi automatic weapon made in the known Universes,combining the power of a Bolt Action rifle, with the mobility of an SMG. It fired a high powered cartridge, the 7.62x54 Mm round. It was highly regarded as the best for it's time because of it's high penetration,range and stopping power, and even gained some use in the designated Marksman role as a sniper rifle. Though its long career of fame lessened when the AR-72 replaced it. Although some select units still use it today for anti tank purposes, albeit having gone through extensive changed to fit the powerful anti armour round, and is considered somewhat of a predescessor to the infamous .50 Cal AMR. Vector Classification:Assault Rifle Fire Mode: Fully Automatic, Semi Automatic, 900 Rounds Per Minute Biography: A more recent Assault Rifle with a bullpup formation, it was designed by the Order of Mata Nui and was used for urban combat operations against Makuta and the like as a new revolutionary weapon. It's small and compact, making it a lot more maneuverable than most others, being able to be carried through small corridors and confined spaces with relative ease. It is also unique in the sense that it has it's own unique attachment; the KSR-400 Underbarrel grenade launcher made to fit the bullpup configuration. It is an accurate weapon. more so than many others in it's class due to being a bullpup formation weapon Warsaw MK2 Classification:Assault Rifle Fire Mode: Selective Fire ( Three Round Burst, Semi Auto, Full Auto ), 750 Rounds Per Minute Biography: Only a recently made weapon, designed by the Accuracy International Firearm Associations, only a few have been handed to troops outside of field tests. Using a modified spiral chamber and spring system to mitigate recoil as much as possible, as a result from the powerful cartridge it fires as well as the fast fire rate. Due the fast fire rate it is succeptible to jamming, which is a project taken under by the company to remake it in due time, as well as a new synthetic furniture and polymer furniture instead of wood. HY-63E Classification: Battle Rifle, Carbine Fire mode: Automatic, Single Shot, 650 Rounds Per Minute Biography: The HY-63E's roots stem from the G43 Rifle. Most armed forces on Spherus Magna, in the dawn of it's modern age, required an intermediate weapon which drew the lines between a designated marksman rifle and an assault rifle. There was only one other weapon of such kind, which was the G43, which was unfortunately discontinued. This task was then handed over to the newly formed Steelmill Arms Production company, headed by a Glatorian from the newly formed Iron Tribe. The company took some aspects of Matoran universe weapons like the Warsaw MK2's upper receiver and free floating barrel design, and the power of the G43's cartridge. So was born the HY-63E battle rifle, the second and so far only fully automatic battle rifle devised by any matoran or agori. The weapon itself uses a full rail system to moutn optics as well as grenade launchers and door breaching shotguns, and is a very popular rifle, used by many empires and republics the galaxy over. H-Rifle Classification:Assault Rifle Fire Mode: (Three Round Burst,Full Auto,Elemental Enegries),500 rounds Per Minute The H-rifle was based off the Skakdi Hakan's Lava Luncher.The rifles were used by Toa and some Glatorian in the great war.The rifle could shoot three bullets per time or shoot rapidly.It could also fire the Toa's own element if they wished to. Sub Machine Guns PKs2 Classification: Assault Carbine/Sub Machine Gun Fire Mode Fully Automatic, 800 Rounds Per Minute Biography: Though lacking in stopping power, the PKs2 is accompanied by a fierce firing rate and low recoil, making it more versatile at middle to long ranges than most others of it's class. Designed and Manufactured by Krencheskon Firearms Inc, a firearm production company founded on Octavius Magna by the late Skakdi and Glatorian. It was however, originally given a stealthier role than seen today, it's prototype made to fit a suppressor. Though the stealth approach is less commonly seen it is usually preferred un silenced as the drop off in range makes it lose it's advantage. Nevertheless, it is used by many CQC soldiers and is quite an effective weapon at close and long range. One of it's standout aspects is the rail system on both sides of the front reciever and handguard, witht he option of a foregrip along with an integrated collapsable stock. KC-98 Classification: Sub Machine Gun Fire Mode: Fully Automatic, 750 Rounds Per Minute Biography: Made by the company, it is a compact, lightwieght sub machine gun typically effective at best with close to medium range. It is also accurate and fires a different cartridge than most other SMG's, and thus has a spring mechanism behind the barrel to counteract the recoil presented by the powerful cartridge. It has the potential to go through body armour but suffers from one fault. It has obstructive iron sights and slow rate of fire, which means that at longer ranges the damage drops off and a being weilding an assault rifle or sniper rifle can easily pick off the user. FFR Classification: Sub Machine Gun Fire mode:Fully Automatic, 780 Rounds Per Minute Biography: A prized weapon by the Skakdi found in the many black markets, the FFR is a very durable weapon, able to withstand strong blows and harsh weather, making it very reliable. It has no iron sights however, and is used usually with a Reflex Sight or customized sights, which are according to the user's personal preference. It was meant as a secondary, the iron sights being removed to enable a fast, snag free draw. It has a short magazine however, just 20 rounds, so reloads are quite frequent. To combat this factor, a surplus of mags are always helpful to the user. "Personal bodyguard" Modified SMG Classification: Submachine Gun Fire mode: Unknown Biography: A heavily modified SMG with a blisteringly high rate of fire and an affixed laser bayonet, the most chivalrous and tactical option. This weapon features a rechargeable energy based clip system which allows the output of small caliber, condensed rods of electrical discharge. Launchers/Special Weapons Takea Harpoon Gun Classification: Harpoon Gun Fire Mode: Single Shot, then reload Biography: A weapon of Xian manufacture, designed for the hunting of giant Sea Rahi. The weapon operates by using a minor explosive charge to launch a spear tied to a rope, which is launched into the target, injuring it and connecting it to the weapon’s user. As opposed to the Ruki Harpoon Gun, which was designed for Matoran Usage, the Takea model is designed for usage by taller fishers, such as Steltians, Skakdi, and the odd Toa. Although designed solely for fishing usage, the Takea gun is occasionally used as a military weapon, especially by Skakdi fishers. Kerath, who worked with building these weapons in the past, uses a highly modified version of the Takea gun as his primary weapon. AA-12 Classification: Anti Infantry/ Anti Air Rocket Launcher. Fire Mode: "Fire and Forget" Biography: A revolutionary new weapons which first came into the hands of the Dark Hunters, it was made famous because of how much enemy aircraft were shot down by the Dark Hunters, nearly 600. Since having no SAM missiles available for use, they innovated. Taking designs from earlier models of anti air missiles, the AA-12 was born. One new feature which made it stand out from the rest was it's capability to lock on to aircraft as well as free fire. The HEAT rocket used by the launcher also had a special feature, that it could be detonated mid-flight. This was useful in cases where aircraft might have deployed flares. If it would not have gone too much of course, it could be detonated via a small button near the onboard imaging infrared system with an onboard tracking system. This meant that in close quarters situations, aiming it and firing was surely suicide. When firing, it is recommended that the use would be in a clear, open area preferably with a high altitude to prevent the missile contacting with an overhead obstruction, thus detonating and killing the user. Users would also have to be wary of the back blast. RPG Classification: Anti Infantry Launcher Fire Mode: Single shot Biography: Though not one specific weapon, the RPG is produced by several companies, and is famous for it's rocket's large blast radius and devastating effects. It was mostly used by Toa to attack small platoons of Makuta. One advantage was that the rocket fired was itself essentially a lock on missle, capable of locking onto a target when painted by another teammate. When fired at groups, it caused devastating damage and Makuta were particularly fearful about going up against the person using it, seeing as how their armour would be almost instantly blasted to pieces. Ballistic Crossbow Classification: Several, vary by ammunition. Fire Mode: Single shot, then rechamber. Biography: Quite essentially a modernized crossbow with tactical rails and other attachment options, the Ballistic Crossbow is a simple weapon, capable of firing many types of ammunition and is capable of being equiped with optics, the 4X Zoom Beta ACOG Scope being the most common. Some of the ammunition used can vary, ranging from tactical ammunition like smoke pellets and flash chargers and Mini EMPs, to offensive options including explosive bolts, regular bolts, and poison gas. Dart Gun Classification: Artillery Marker, Pistol Fire Mode: Semi Automatic, Pump Action Biography: A latest, state of the art weapon, it is a gas blowback operated tactical pistol capable of firing tracking darts and is fed by a 4-Round stripper clip. It is very accurate and is used to mark targets for artillery strikes and rockets which are not capable of locking on to vehicles on their own. It utilizes a Tracer dart which can emit heat, thus making it able to guide unguided rockets like the RPG's Heat-Seeking warhead, towards the dart. This is very useful to take down helicopters and tanks. It has a /very/ fast muzzle velocity and "bullet" travel time. Paired with very good accuracy out to even 100 meters, it is a very useful weapon to utilize for a demolitions expert or for a sniper. It does however, have very low damage, meaning that it is ill-advised to use it in a gun-fight. Mk 2 LightLauncher Classification: Close Combat Fire Mode: One Shot, Cock and Reload Biography: This is the first gun to be made by Mephiles during his time as a gunsmith in the Hand of Artakha. It was originally created to reverse the effects that Shadow Spores had on individuals that made contact with them. The first known use of the Mk 2 LightLauncher was on Mephiles himself; shortly after completing this gun, he came into contact with a swarm of Shadow Spores. However, even though the LightLauncher's first test was successful, the gun was just a prototype and didn't fully reverse the effects the Shadow Spores had on Mephiles. Since the diminish in Shadow Spore activity, this gun has been discontinued because nobody has come into contact with the Shadow Spores; thus, nobody needs the LightLauncher. Pistols ACS-7 Classification: Pistol Fire Mode: Semi automatic Biography: A simple, recoil gas operated handgun manufactured by a number of brands, the ACS Cobra is a small and concealable weapon. This means it can be easily hidden in a coat sleeve or any other form of loose clothing pockets. This can be ideal for those wanting to not be noticed as being armed, so it is often seen in the hands of law enforcement, gangs, and local militia. It is one of the most heavily produced guns to date, with 600,000 of them produced in the first year of licensing of the model, and for good use. It's magazine holds 8 rounds and it has integrated neon sights. Vulcanus Mod 0 Classification: Machine Pistol Fire Mode: Fully Automatic, Semi Automatic Biography: A recoil operated, selective fire pistol, the Mod 0 hails from Vulcanus hence it's name, manufactured there deep within subterranean factories. It has a cyclic fire rate of 1090 RPM, although only when switched on the full auto setting. It can also be fired Semi automatic and is able to be equipped with 8, 12, 20, and even 32 round box magazines. Due to the high fire rate, once may experience ample amounts of kick when firing fully automatic, so a lot of armies are introduced to this weapon to learn how to control a stockless weapon when firing full auto. It is mainly in use by Tajun's Special Ops teams and Naval command. Cobra Classification: Pistol, Revolver Fire mode: Semi Automatic Biography: The Stelt manufactured Cobra is a true beast of a handgun. Packing an 8 inch barrel, muzzle brake, and a 50 calibre bullet, the Cobra is more than enough to take down even an armoured foe in one shot. It is very large and devastatingly powerful. However, as a result of the sheer stopping power it carries, it has very high recoil and is best used in the hands of a trained, patient marksman. Although it has yet to seek any major deployment by military units, it has earned it's reputation; as the most powerful handgun made yet. Dual Fire-Ele Magnums Classification: Pistol Fire Mode: Semi Automatic Biography: One of Zacax's many weapons that he travels with. The barrel of each is 8 inches each, and can either be cocked first (Allowing it to shoot a powerful round of fire and electricity), or can fire and cock when the trigger is pulled (Which is less powerful than manually cocking it) and each round is 20 calibre. When it's amo, the user can use their elemental powers (if any) to launch rounds made of energy. PLZ-47 Handgun Classification: Pistol Fire Mode: Semi Automatic Biography: The PLZ-47 Handgun is the ideal firearm for use in close combat. It holds a total of 25 bullets, and features a removable magazine for easy reloading. These 25 bullets are launched at high speed toward the target, and can punch a hole in anything, even Bessamer steel. Originally created by bounty hunters for bounty hunters, somehow news of the efficiency of the PLZ-47 leaked out to the public. Now they are in high demand by all the inhabitants of Darba Nui; however, they are very scarce and can currently be purchased for high prices only from Kotrika, who usually doesn't stock up on firearms to sell. E2 Pistol Classification: Energy-based Pistol Fire Mode: Semi automatic Biography: Produced by the same being behind the E2 Shotgun, it is designed to channel one's Elemental Energy into concentrated blasts. Certain species (Such as Matoran or Vortixx) cannot use it, as they don't have access to Elemental Powers. It wasn't designed to use conventiial bullets either, though it is possible to use the substance of one's Elemental power as a makeshift projectile. It is much rarer than its bulkier precursor, and has been reported to be used by certain Toa and Order of Mata Nui agents. Long Range Steltian Predator Rifle Classification: Anti-Infantry Rifle Fire mode: ??? Biography: Originally created by a exiled Vortixx blacksmith, the Rifle is a hit among illegal organizations. Most often found on Stelt, Zakaz, and with the Dark Hunters. Various police and mercanary organizations have these weapons on-hand if the situation requires. One shot from the Rifle is enough to kill a being, or put a nice dent in protosteel. While the author has yet to see a Rifle in-action, the power of the Steltian Predator Rifle is legendary. Crystal Scope Classification: Sniper Rifle Fire Mode: One shot Biography: Zacax created this for a Toa of Ice to use, however he has kept as a part of his arsenal. It's barrel is nearly three feet long, with an electronic scope that can allow to user to see up to 400 bio away, and includes a thermal scope, and fires slim magenta colored needles that can rebound off walls but break after 2 rebounds. If aimed correctly at the target, it can instantly kill them. 50. Cal AMR Classification: Anti Materiel Rifle/Sniper weapon Biography: The 50. Cal AMR is an anti materiel rifle stemming it's roots from the earliest anti aircraft guns. The weapon itself is entirely impractical, though effective in a sniper role. It has an effective range of 2500 meters, astounding for any weapon to date, and a very powerful bullet which when fired, is more than capable of dismembering multiple unarmoured opponents, and it capable of penetrating protosteel or going straight through the engine of a light to medium armoured vehicle, even though it would greatly reduce kinetic energy and stopping power once having done so. The weapon is also very large and heavy, weighing around 28 pounds and having an overall length of 6.5 feet with a 4 foot long barrel, it is unsuited to be fired from a standing position as the weight and the resulting recoil would make firing it very difficult and could end up hurting the user if done enough. That is why it is recommended to only fire it from a stationary position with it's bipod folded down, for optimal controllability.Since it was also designed to take on vehicles, the gun has a very good capacity of using ten round magazines, and with a semi automatic action, can take on multiple targets. Dark Shot-278 Classification: Sniper Rifle Fire Mode: Semi Automatic Biography: The Dark Shot-278 was the first type of firearm created by Tetran-Z for use in The Mechanoid Army. It was designed to fire bullets of solidified Shadow Energy at E2 Pistola target, and these Shadow Bullets would have effects on an individual similar to the effects of Shadow Spores. This gun has had no known uses so far, but is scheduled to appear in ToaOfDubstep680's first storyline, The Chaos Within. Known Users: *Toa *Matoran *Vortixx *Steltians *Glatorian *Agori *Great Beings *Various life-forms Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:Transform321 Category:Ranged Weapons Category:Elemental Weapons